


D-011-3D

by Mokujo



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, Cyberpunk, Dollification, F/F, F/M, Identity Death, Kinda Dark, Name Change, Other, implied dorothy, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokujo/pseuds/Mokujo
Summary: Jill sticks her nose somewhere it doesn't belong, and finds herself spirited away by a sadistic mob boss. Unfortunately for her, he has some big ideas with augmentations.
Kudos: 4





	D-011-3D

Glitch City was no stranger to shady business. Anyone could have told you that, but maybe none better than the countless BTC bartenders that served the slums. The dimly-lit watering holes were a revolving door of rebels, radicals, and misfits. And no one tells a tale quite like a man loosened by liquor. 

One should beware, however, that sniffing around these dives should be a read-only experience. Listening can be dangerous enough, but if you start asking questions you’re begging for trouble. God forbid you even try to interact with this underworld. 

“That the one? The, uh… ‘chatterbox’, you called ‘er?”

“Tch… Yeah. Been chatting up a lot of our boys.”

“You said she’s got somethin’ on the boss, though?”

“Something like that.”

“Welp, not a lot we can do then. Guess we do have to bag her,” The bigger mob goon sighed, dusting himself off as he rose from the overturned bucket in the alley. 

Jill Stingray stood outside the bar’s door, snuggled up in her faux-fur coat. It was a dead night, and she was more than willing to head home early when her boss suggested it. She snubbed her cigarette butt against the wall, lingering around just a bit longer in case one of her regulars showed. 

“Hey, lady bartender!” One of the thugs yelled, “You closed or what?”

Jill exhaled, “Yeah, sorry about that. Nobody’s come in all day.”

The men checked over their shoulders one more time as she turned to walk the other way. The scrawny one readied his hypo- full of nanomachine depressants. He gave his partner a cocky nod, before rushing up behind the girl and planting his payload right at the base of her spine. 

Her eyes went wide and for just a second they sparkled as her nanomachines put her to sleep. 

\---

Jill awoke in darkness.

Her tongue felt weird and she realized that her mouth was almost entirely occupied by a makeshift gag. 

Groggily, she slowly started to realize her peril.

Her arms were behind her back, wrapped tight around a pole. Ropes bound her wrists, ankles, and torso to the cold pillar. And the lights weren’t off- she was blindfolded. And the pole felt so cold because she was stark naked.

A sharp twinge of adrenaline spiked her body. She started to struggle against her binds to no avail. What the Hell was all this?!

“Well, not sure what you wanna do with her. All bones. I wouldn’t keep her.” She heard a voice she barely recognized say.

“You know I feel bad offing women,” A gruff-sounding man mused.

She kept struggling, and heavy footsteps came near. 

“She’s cute, in her way…” The burly man continued.

A massive hand reached out and pinched one of her nipples. The sudden sensation made her jump- as much as she could in her restraints- and let out a scared whelp. 

These creeps weren’t just kidnapping her. They were appraising her.

“I got a project in mind, anyway. And I don’t wanna fuck up any of my whores testing it.”

The hand traveled downward, squeezing her waist as she squirmed. 

“Hope you like ball joints, doll,” Her captor laughed. 

Another jab to her back and the world disappeared again.

\---

Itty Bitty, her real name forgotten by her owners, was placed in the Boss’s penthouse. She was made up to better suit his tastes- Her hair was lightly curled and styled in flirty pigtails, her lips were pumped full of filler, and permanent dark-tinted makeup framed her face that nanomachines locked in an eerie smile.

The Boss opted to keep her torso stock. Most of his pets were stacked, but Itty’s sensitive little mosquito bites had made an impression on him. 

From Itty’s shoulder blades were two rounded orbs. Primitive Lilim tech that looked far from Human. Her arms were slightly paler than her skin, made from a cheap lightweight plastic. Itty had to be light and maneuverable. 

Her hips were entirely plastic, molded in exaggerated lines to give her a true mannequin look. Just like her arms, the legs were pale and plastic but almost cartoonishly long to accommodate the doll’s new wardrobe. 

Itty Bitty was a personal servant now. Bunny suits and shameless cocktail dresses were her uniforms. 

Her limbs were entirely pre-programmed with every action she’d need to prepare her Owner’s drinks. Outside of these actions, she was completely immobile. She could be posed by hand in a truly impressive number of lascivious ways, much to her owner’s delight. 

But Jill was still inside. 

She could only watch as her body was literally objectified. Could only listen when her mouth would spurt a pre-loaded “Yes, Master! Thank you, Master!”. Could only feel as she was teased and tortured, unable to reflexively wince like her mind desperately wanted.

Jill lost track of time in her new life of servitude as Itty Bitty. And as the months went on, trapped inside a strange body, she found the inside wanting to match the out. With nothing to do, she started predicting what Itty’s programming would do in situations, and she was getting good at it. Having not heard her normal tone in so long, her inner monologue started to shift to the chipper sound that came out of her mouth. 

By the time the Boss got tired of her, and pawned her off to some perverted DFC unit for cheap, all she was was Itty Bitty.

And one night after a long, hard, session with the redheaded Lilim’s cock attachment, Itty’s new owner had one comment-

“Feels so realistic!”

**Author's Note:**

> This came out a bit darker than I expected, LUL. But I kind of love identity death in general, so I'm proud of it. 
> 
> I'm kind of self-conscious about these smut pieces being too short, but I think the impetus of this and Brainbuster were just to quickly convey transformations I found hot.


End file.
